Sisterhood Continued
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Follow the daughters of the Sisterhood as they embark on their first summer apart and encounter new challenges along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Sisterhood Continued

Prologue

A/N: Hey, I've decided to start my own Sisterhood fan fiction. I know that a lot of next generation stories have been done before, but I feel we all have our own spin on it. This story will take places many years after _Sisterhood Everlasting_ which is the fifth book in the series. The fifth book details what happens to the Sisterhood ten years after they've lost their Pants. There will be spoilers in this story for the fifth book, so if you don't like spoilers, I'd suggest you stop reading after this author's note. If you don't mind spoilers, then go ahead and keep on reading. In any case, I really hope you enjoy this story and will take the time to leave me your feedback so I know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and all related characters belong to Ann Brashares. I do own at least three of the daughters in this story while the fourth one is owned by Ann Brashares. I also own the plot of this story and nothing else.

Summary: Follow the daughters of the Sisterhood as they embark on their first summer apart and face new challenges along the way.

Once upon a time there were four best friends who were very close. They were very different from each other, but despite this, they were like sisters. One of them discovered a pair of pants at a thrift store and decided to buy them, though she didn't really want to try them on. All of the girls were different builds, and yet the pants fit each of them perfectly. The girls were amazed by this phenomenon and felt that it needed to be commemorated in some way. And so they formed the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and had the Pants travel with them during the summer where they shared some amazing adventures.

You may think I'm making this up, but I'm not. My mother, Marly's mother, Bailey's mother, and Valia's mother were The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. For four summers and one year of college the Traveling Pants bonded our mothers together when they were apart. They thought the Pants would be with them forever, but one day, the Pants became lost after Lena's sister, Effie, took them to Greece and accidentally lost them there. Our mothers hurried to Greece, hoping to find their Pants, but they never did.

Ten years went by, and many changes took place in our mothers' lives. Then Bailey's mother, Tibby, drowned in Greece where she had planned a reunion for the Sisterhood. Our mothers were shocked and saddened by Tibby's passing and weren't sure what had happened. Then Aunt Bridget went to Australia to get some answers and found Brian and Tibby's daughter, Bailey. She found out that Aunt Tibby had Huntington's Disease and that she had planned the reunion to tell her friends what was happening and to give them something before she eventually died.

Our mothers were born within seventeen days of each other and were nicknamed the Septembers, a name that had been passed down from their mothers. However, we weren't lucky enough to share something like that. Bailey was the first one to be born. Then a year later, Marly came into the world, and not too long after that, Valia was born. A year later, I was born, making me the youngest of our quartet. I guess I'd better tell you a little bit about us so you can get an idea of what we're like.

Bailey is the oldest of the four of us. She's named after a good friend of her mother who died of leukemia. Bailey is a lot like her mother. She likes making films and is even a rebel in some instances. But despite this, Bailey has had to grow up without her mother in her life, and it's been hard for her to deal with that. She's formed a special bond with Aunt Bridget because Aunt Bridget lost her mother at age eleven, so she knows what it's like to lose a parent, even though Bailey lost her mother at an earlier age. Whenever Bailey has felt depressed or lost, she has gone to Aunt Bridget and talked to her about it. Even though Aunt Bridget won't be around this summer, she has assured Bailey that she'll be available by phone if Bailey wants to talk. Bailey is going to be spending the summer working at Wallman's, the same store her mother used to work at. Unlike her mother, Bailey isn't upset that the rest of us are leaving on our adventures. She's excited for us and can't wait to hear about everything that happens.

Marly's different from Bailey. She's really outgoing and athletic and loves soccer just like her mom and dad. She wants to be a professional one day, and I have no doubt that it'll happen. Marly is fearless and a bit reckless at times. She's always up for a challenge and has even dared us to do some crazy things over the years. Marly will be spending the summer at a soccer camp in Baja, California, the same camp her mother went to. Aunt Bridget will be going with Marly because she's going to be a coach at the camp, which will be kind of weird to say the least.

Valia's the shy one of our group. She doesn't like parties and would rather stay home and sketch pictures. Valia loves art and wants to make a career out of it like her mother. She's very beautiful to look at, but she barely pays attention when boys notice her. Every time we try to set her up on a date, Valia refuses to go along with it. She's not in a hurry to get a boyfriend and likes being by herself when she's not with us. This summer she's going to Greece with her parents to spend the summer in Santorini at her great-grandmother's home.

And then there's me, Carmina, the temperamental one. I tend to get angry fairly easily, but I'm also the one who cares the most about our friendship and that we stay together. I'm really good at math, and I love fashion and acting. This summer, I'm going to South Carolina to hang out with my Grandpa Albert. My dad's going with me because he has to attend a medical conference while Mom's going to Los Angeles to shoot a movie. My younger brother, Daniel, is going to stay with Grandma Christina and Grandpa David.

For us, it's going to be so weird to be apart. We had never dealt with this before now. The one year Marly went to visit her grandma in Mulege, she took Bailey with her for company. When I went down to Texas with my mom for a movie shoot, I took Valia along. One year we all went to Alabama to meet Greta. It's something we've all counted on and something we really don't want to lose. Our mothers had the Pants to keep them together, but we don't have that for us. How are we going to be able to do this? Will our friendship really survive?

The answer to those questions came the day before we were due to leave for the summer, and it was surprise none of us expected.

A/N: So, that's the end of the prologue. What do you think? If you have any questions about this story, please address them in your review, and I'll be sure to answer them promptly. The girls are not the same age. Bailey is fifteen, Marly and Valia are fourteen, and Carmina is thirteen. I wanted to them to be teenagers together, but I figured they wouldn't be born like their mothers were. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I thought it would be cool to give you two chapters instead of just one since the prologue is so short. Here you'll find out what the surprise is and how it changes the girls' lives. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: See prologue

Valia Dounas was looking out of the window trying to sketch the birds as they looked for food. It wasn't easy because the birds rarely stayed still, but Valia was able to get a picture of one bird as it searched for its food. As she was sketching the wing, she heard the sound of a delivery truck as it made its way down her street. The noise frightened the birds, and they scattered to the trees. Valia was disappointed that they had left, but she soon became intrigued as the delivery man exited the truck and approached her house. Valia hurried to the door to answer it, wondering what was going on.

"Is this the home of Lena Kaligaris?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes, but she's Lena Dounas now," Valia replied. "May I ask what you need her for?"

"I have a package for her," the delivery man replied and gave the package to Valia. "Please let her know it's for her."

"What's in it?" Valia inquired. But the delivery man didn't answer and instead went back to his truck and left.

Valia was puzzled by this. Why would her mother get a package? Was it some art supplies, or something from Greece?

Lena Dounas came out of her studio. "Who was that, Valia?" she asked.

"A delivery man," answered Valia. "He said this package is for you." She held out the package for her mother.

Lena took the package and studied it. "I wonder what it could be," she mused. She carefully opened the package and looked inside, giving a gasp of surprise. "Oh my God!" she whispered. "It can't be!"

"What it is, Mom?" asked Valia.

Lena pulled out a pair of jeans. "It's the Traveling Pants," she replied.

"The ones you tried to find in Greece?" prompted Valia.

Lena nodded. "Yes, the very same ones," she said. "I have to tell the others. They'll be so excited." Then a look of pain crossed Lena's face. "I wish Tibby were here to enjoy this."

"Mom, is it okay if I take the Pants to Carmina's?" asked Valia. "I think my friends need to know about this, too."

Lena smiled at her daughter. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea," she responded. "It's time for the Pants to work their magic on you and your friends now. Go on and take them, sweetheart."

Valia smiled and put the Pants back in the package. Then she hurried to Carmina's to spread the good news. Her friends weren't going to believe what had just happened.

2222

"It's about time you got here!" Carmina Sawyer scolded as she let Valia into the house.

"Well, I was kind of held up by this," Valia replied as she held up the package.

"What's that?" Marly Richman asked.

"Something that used to belong to our mothers," Valia answered.

"Seriously?" Bailey McBrian asked in awe. She was excited to see what her mother owned with her best friends.

"Seriously," Valia responded.

"Let's go to my room," Carmina suggested. She led the girls upstairs to her room, and they arranged themselves on the bed while they waited to see what Valia had brought. Valia pulled out the package and pulled out the Traveling Pants.

Bailey burst out laughing. "It's a pair of jeans," she said.

"They aren't just any pair of jeans," Valia explained. "These are the Traveling Pants."

"Whoa," Marly breathed. "The same ones our mothers wore every summer?"

Valia nodded. "Yep, those are the ones."

"I can't believe it," Carmina whispered. "I wonder if they'll fit us."

"There's only one way to find out," replied Bailey. She took the Pants from Valia and tried them on. As she put them on, she couldn't help but imagine her mother wearing these exact same Pants so many years ago. After she zipped them up, she looked in the mirror and gasped. The Pants fit her perfectly. She traced her finger over the heart that was sewn on the Pants and the three little words below it that said, "Bailey was here." She knew about her mother's friend, Bailey and how much Bailey meant to her mother. She was the one who had sewn the heart on the Pants. She rubbed her hand across it and closed her eyes, trying to see if she could feel her mother's presence nearby. Bailey didn't believe in heaven or God, but maybe her mother's spirit had taken shape in the form of these Pants.

"Wow, Bay, you look awesome in those Pants," Marly remarked.

"I just can't believe they fit," Bailey replied.

"It's definitely awesome," Valia added.

"It's unbelievable," Carmina whispered.

"So, who wants to try them next?" Bailey asked them.

"I do," Marly singsonged. She took the Pants from Bailey and slowly pulled them up. She thought for sure that they wouldn't fit because of her athletic build, but they went right up over her hips with no problem. She gasped and looked in the mirror just as Bailey had done. It definitely felt weird to be wearing these Pants, but it also felt right to Marly.

"Wow, Mar, you look so hot in those Pants," Bailey joked.

Marly smiled as she twirled around in the Pants. "Yeah, they do look great on me," she remarked. "Valia, why don't you try them next?"

Valia nodded and took the Pants from Marly. She pulled them on and zipped them up, amazed that they would even fit her. "Maybe these Pants are magical," she whispered. "It's impossible for them to fit all of us at once."

"Well, we still have Carmina who hasn't tried them on," Marly teased.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling they won't fit over my huge ass," Carmina joked. Although she had a nice figure, she'd inherited her mom's huge butt and often lamented that she wished her butt was smaller. Her mom was sympathetic and told her that in time she'd accept herself for who she was and not worry about her big butt.

"So, are you going to try them?" Bailey asked her.

"Yeah, I am," Carmina replied. She took the Pants from Valia and drew out the moment afraid that she'd rip them or that they wouldn't fit her. But to her surprise, the Pants went up without any resistance. She looked in the mirror and was stunned at what she saw. "Whoa, this is crazy," she whispered. "These Pants are definitely magical."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Carmina's door, and her mother asked, "Carmina, can I come in?"

"Sure," Carmina replied.

Carmen Sawyer came into her daughter's room and gasped as she saw her daughter wearing the Traveling Pants. A look of nostalgia came over her face as she remembered the day she and her friends had tried on the jeans. "So, do they fit all of you?" she asked.

Carmina nodded. "Yeah, they do," she replied. "Mama, are you okay?"

Carmen snapped out of her reverie. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said. "And I think I know how to get your summer started."

2222

Gilda's Aerobics Studio hadn't changed one bit. By sheer luck, it had remained standing in the same spot, though it had been turned into a full time gym rather than an exercise studio for pregnant women. The place was dark as seven figures made their way toward the building. Bridget smiled at her daughter and handed her the bobby pins so she could open the door. Marly smiled back and picked the lock perfectly. When they were inside they walked up to the aerobics studio, their hearts pounding in anticipation. It was crowded with gym equipment, but they all managed to find a space to sit. Lena lit the candles, and Bailey took out her video camera and began filming. It was just like the old days except it was Bailey filming and not Tibby.

Carmen cleared her throat and began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the return of the Traveling Pants. We never thought they would come back to us, yet they have. Tonight, we pass these Pants down to our daughters so that they may continue the legacy we started as the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. We hope that our daughters will find magic in these Pants and that they will cherish them for as long as they live. And, Tibby, we know that though you aren't with us in body, you are with us in spirit. If you're the one who sent us the Pants, thank you. This is just what our daughters needed."

Bailey pulled out the Manifesto that the mothers had written so long ago and laid it on top of the Pants. They observed a moment of silence for Tibby and then Lena read the rules that they had written down. Valia and her friends laughed at the no picking your nose rule because it was so silly.

"So, how are you going to pass down the Pants?" Bridget asked them.

"Maybe we should do it by birth order," Valia suggested.

"Sounds great," Bailey replied. "So, I get them first. Then they go to Marly, then Valia, and then Carmina."

"How long should we keep them for?" Marly inquired.

"Why don't you start by sharing them for a week and then keep them longer if you need to?" Lena suggested.

"That's a good idea," commented Valia. "We'll do that then."

With this settled, the girls and their mothers ate snacks while the mothers talked about some of their adventures with the Pants. It felt good for all of them to be together like this and sharing memories. For their mothers, it was remembering the good times and passing down a legacy to their daughters. For the daughters, it was about taking on a new legacy and continuing the Sisterhood as they learned more about their mothers and how the Pants had changed them. For Bailey especially it was about learning more about her mother and how the Pants had really helped her in her life.

After the memories were shared and it was time to end their gathering, they all joined hands and recited the oath of the Sisterhood: "To honor the Pants and the Sisterhood and this moment and this summer and the rest of our lives together and apart."

And so, the next generation of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants set off on their first summer apart and began new adventures. It was a summer that none of them would ever forget.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finished! I'm so excited to be writing this. Once again, if you have any questions, please ask them in your reviews or via private message, and I'll be sure to answer them as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
